Maburaho Staring Ranma
by mdizzle
Summary: That's right people, a RanmaMaburaho crossover, first one believe it or not. See how the story might have changed if Ranma was in it from the very start.RinRanmaSayumi
1. He Came

**Maburaho** **Staring** **Ranma**

Hey everyone, I noticed that there was an extreme shortage of Ranma/Maburaho crossovers if any at all. So I figured how would the story be different if Ranma was in it? If this story is going to stay here or move to the Maburaho section depends on the reviews. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Kazuki smiled, he had made it snow for the little girl in front of him. Seeing as how he couldn't make it so she didn't have to move he asked her what was the next heart's desire she wanted. She said snow so he made it snow, for he was Kazuki Shikimori. And he was going to be the world's greatest magician one day.

However, on this day of days he accidentally summoned something from another world to his dimension.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed a boy as he fell from the sky and landed flat on his face.

Kazuki didn't mean to bring anyone from another world. He just wanted it to snow for the girl.

"Wh…Where am I?" asked the boy.

It was a small blue eyed boy with his raven hair done up in a pigtail. The boy took a second or two to look at how small his hands were.

"I'm…I'm a kid again." Said the boy.

The boy was confused for a second or two as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not in Nerima anymore? Wait a second…I'm not in Nerima anymore…YES!" shouted the boy.

Kazuki Shikimori had summoned the one and only Ranma Saotome. Apparently the travel had changed his age.

"Uh excuse me…" said Kazuki.

Ranma turned to the mini-magician.

"But I think it might be my fault that you're here. I might have accidentally summoned you." Said Kazuki.

Ranma smiled at him and started to shake his hand with much gusto.

"Then I am indebted to you for life! What's your name?" asked Ranma.

"I'm Kazuki Shikimori and I'm the greatest magician in the world!" said Kazuki.

"And he's promised to marry me one day." Said the little girl.

Ranma turned to the little girl just now noticing her. It might have been the landing but Ranma could have sworn there were two of them...with different colored hair even.

"Just be careful with your promises." Said Ranma.

"So who are you anyways?" asked the little girl/girls.

Ranma was still dazed but that didn't stop his logic.

"I'm Ranma and I'm the best martial artist there is! I don't think I want to marry you but how about I just promise to stay friends with you and Mr. Greatest Magician in the world over here." Said Ranma.

"Then it's a promise." Said the little girl.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ten years later…

Kazuki's alarm clock went off causing him to jolt up in bed.

Kazuki grabbed the clock and looked at the time.

"I've got to get up." Said Kazuki tiredly.

He then went back to bed. About ten seconds later he was splashed with a bucket of cold water upon him thanks to his adopted brother Ranma.

"Ranma! You really got to stop waking me up like that!" said Kazuki.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you just got up when you're supposed to." Said Ranma.

Truth be told Ranma actually owed a lot to Kazuki and his family. Kazuki took him away from the terrible life he had in Nerima and he transformed his curse into magical spell count. Of course because of Jusenkyo his magic was still chaos magic. Kazuki's mother took Ranma in and adopted him seeing as how he had no place to go. Ranma was just thankful she didn't say things like 'My son is so manly'. So in a way Ranma was kind of like a big brother...or at least he acted like one anyways.

It was just as well that he was taken away from there. After his victory over Saffron his life in Nerima got worse instead of better. The rivals doubled their efforts and Akane's temper had double in how short it was. That's right Ranma had fallen out of love with Akane, he did admit that he used to feel something for her but whatever it was had left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A certain school building with an eight pointed star out front started to ring it's bell. This was Aoi Campus one the most refined magic schools in the world. The gate was just about to close when Ranma jumped over it carrying Kazuki by it's collar.

"Whew we got in just in time." Said Ranma.

"Yeah…but next time do you think you could not be so rough?" asked Kazuki.

"Sorry about that. Come on, we'd better get to room 2-B while we still can." Said Ranma.

Meanwhile a certain teacher was giving his lecture. This teacher was filling in for the teacher of room 2-B.

"The following is in "Declaration of the Rights of Magic and of the Magician," said the teacher "written during the French Revolution by the great LaFayette. All men are born as magicians and remain equal in the right to use magic. This is going to be on the test so be sure to remember it. Got it?"

A certain red head (Not Ranko) was bored out of her mind with this lecture. Her name was Matsuda and almost always had a higher opinion of herself.

"Man it's the same old lecture everyday. You'd think he'd get tired of it!" said Matsuda.

She turned around and saw that the student behind her was paying very close attention. She knew this student and he had never paid attention before. His name was Nakamaru and they would have arguements constantly.She leaned over with her pencil and poked him with it. But no sooner had she done this thanNakamaru had turned into a paper doll causing her to get angry.

"Nakamaru…skipping class are you?" growled Matsuda in anger.

She punched her fist into her hand casting an invisibility spell. With that she left to find her classmate.

Meanwhile in the doctor's office, the school's male nurse was giving the female student body a magic examination which meant that they had to be in their underwear for it.

"In this day and age, from infants to the elderly, everyone possesses magical power. And everyone has become able to perform magic."

The male nurse put a special lense on his left eyeglass letting him know how much magic each student has. His name was Dr. Akai, he tended to be a bit mysterious even though he would hit on Miss Iba from time to time.

"But in regards to magic power, things are not equal. Individuals posses different degrees of magical power and how many times they can use it."

So far he had been expecting each student one at a time.

"Which means that in today's world a person's worth is determined by how ever many times one can use magic." said Dr. Akai.

"Okay, I guess that's why it's so important to have a magic examination to get an accurate reading on our power but…" Said one of the students.

She was a blonde haired busty woman with her arms crossed underneath her breast. The doc read her magic count as 1,400,000. She was Kuriko Kazetsubaki, she was a wealthy student with one of the highest spell counts in the school.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kazetsubaki?" asked Dr. Akai.

"Oh it's such a bother, undressing in the morning." Said Kuriko.

"That's what a health examination is." said Dr. Akai.

Kuriko quickly threw a spell ward onto the door where one Nakameru was trying to peek.

"Oh damn, a barrier!" complained Nakamaru.

"Nakamaru? What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Nakamaru looked to his left and saw Ranma and Kazuki.

"Oh! If it isn't my friends, Ranma and Kazuki Shikimori! What's going on?" asked Nakamaru.

"We kind of got lost... even though we were supposed to know this school pretty well." Said Kazuki.

"What do you think you're doing now Nakamaru? You do know that class has already started right?" asked Ranma.

Nakamaru simply smiled.

"You two are just what I need." Said Nakamaru.

"What are you talking about now?" asked Kazuki.

Nakamaru pulled Ranma and Kazuki down to his level with a grin.

"You guys have got to help me out." Said Nakamaru.

Nakamaru made a diamond shape figure with his hands and when Ranma and Kazuki looked through it they saw Kuriko's barrier.

"Inside this room is Kuriko Kazetsubaki from the third year class. From the student council to the board of directors, she's the powerhouse in the shadows that controls them." Said Nakameru.

"What's your point!" asked Ranma.

"If we can break her barrier, get a hold of that improper sight, and threaten her with it, what'll happen?" asked Nakamaru rhetorically.

Ranma simply rolled his eyes.

"But isn't that illegal?" asked Kazuki.

"Wrong!" said Nakamaru now standing up. "It's just friendly business. The one that shows weakness is at fault!" said Nakamaru.

"Oh brother." Said Ranma.

"Weakness?" asked Kazuki.

"Social status, fame, and influence aren't created by knowledge or a school record! It's the number of times you can use magic! So how many times can you two use magic? On average, ordinary people can use magic less than a hundred times. The average at our school, Aoi Campus, which is famed in the magic world, is eight thousand, I think. So how about you two?" asked Nakamaru.

"Let's just say I won't be turning to ashes anytime soon and leave it at that." Said Ranma.

Nakamaru turned to Kazuki. "And you?"

"Eight times." Said Kazuki

"Eight times! It's eight times isn't it? You're a failure, and you can only use your magic eight times. This is the only way you can have an enjoyable school life! Think about that." Said Nakamaru.

"Forget it! I'm not some perv, I'm going to class before I become even more late than I am. Kazuki, I advise you to do the same." Said Ranma.

Ranma walked off but before Nakamaru could say another word he was interrupted.

"NAKAMARU!" shouted the voice.

Nakamaru turned around to see Matsuda floating in the air in front of him.

"Matsuda!" shouted Nakamaru.

"How many times do I have to tell you that using stand-in magic to escape class," Said Matsuda as she started to summon some spiraling magic with her fingers, "And peep is against Article Three, Paragraph Seven of the B Class Pact?"

"Shut up, Matsuda! Since when are you on the side of authority?" asked Nakamaru.

However, Nakamaru decided it was now time to run for his life.

"You're the one who decided that, didn't you?" shouted Matsuda.

Matsuda quickly flew off after Nakamaru trying to blast him every now and then. However, Kazuki soon also heard shouts from Ranma at Matsuda from nearly taking his head off by accident.

But Kazuki just sighed as sat up against the door.

"You're so lucky you three." Said Kazuki.

However, the door soon opened to reveal Kuriko in her bra.

"Seriously, it's the idiots of 2-B again, is it? I mean it would be one thing if it were Ranma, at least he's okay." asked Kuriko.

This was Kazuki's first time seeing a woman in a bra. He felt extremely nervous and embarrassed. To make matters worse she finally noticed he was there.

"One's still here?" asked Kuriko.

Kazuki quickly grabbed his brief case and continued to run down the hall.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Kazuki.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside the building Nakamaru's and Matsuda's shouts were still being heard.

"Come on Matsuda! Cut it out will ya?" shouted Nakamaru.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!" shouted Matsuda.

"Wait you idiot! Don't!" shouted Nakamaru.

Because of Matsuda an entire floor was covered with an explosion.

Ranma managed to put up a magical shield to protect himself from the explosion but continued to try to find his way to class.

Meanwhile the principal was having a talk with the teacher of class 2-B. She was a brown haired woman who was obsessed with video games. Sometimes she even played them while teaching. Her name was miss Iba.

"Class 2-B again today, is it?" asked the principal.

She gave a yawn before continuing. "So it seems."

"Their magic power is strong, and the number of times they can use magic is in another league, they are still children. As their homeroom teacher, please guide them firmly." Said the principal.

She just yawned again and shrugged off what he said with a "Right."

An anger vein appeared on the principal's head.

"The destroyed classrooms are your responsibility so you'll be the one repairing them."

"Right, I understand. I'll make sure the students who destroyed it do it quickly." Said Miss Iba.

"Wait! Miss Iba, wait for a moment!" said the principal.

"What?" asked Miss Iba in a rather annoyed tone.

The principal held up an envelope that had the words 'Notice of Transfer' on it.

"We've admitted a new student and she's assigned to your class." Said the principal.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that day…

The students of Class 2-B were currently having their lunch in the classroom.

"Jeez, why do I have to repair the school too? Making me use up my valuable spell count! And if I could have kept going that way, then Kuriko Kazetsubaki would have been mine!" complained Nakamaru.

"Oh shut up! You had it coming and you know it!" said Ranma.

"Thank goodness Kuriko isn't yours." Said Kazuki.

"You think you're so smart don't you? All you really need to do is set a goal like I do." Said Nakamaru.

Ranma was about to say something but Matsuda beat him to it.

"So your goals were those perverted actions, then?" asked Matsuda.

"BACK OFF MATSUDA!" shouted Nakamaru.

One of the students looked out the window and saw a purple haired girl in a green kimono carrying a katana.

"I guess my goal is down there. Rin Kamishiro from the first year class. I think she's quite the beauty." Said the student who's name was Uki.

Ranma knew Rin, she was an okay girl and she was very skilled with a sword but Ranma didn't have any feelings for her what so ever. Plus Ranma could kick her butt any day of the week. He was kind of the school champ.

"There are a lot of cute girls at our school aren't there?" asked Kazuki as if he was only noticing it now.

"This discussion has nothing to do with you, Shikimori." Said Uki.

Ranma quickly came to Kazuki's defense.

"Hey! Back off man!" warned Ranma.

"Ranma's right, Uki. That's not fair to say the least. Even if Kazuki can only use magic eight times in his life, he's still a man. At least leave him something to long for." Said Nakamaru.

"You're not helping Nakamaru!" said Ranma.

"Even if he doesn't want to, once this afternoon's magic examination is over, he'll have to face reality won't he?" asked Matsuda.

"You're not helping either big mouth!" said Ranma.

"Ha ha, big mouth! I'm going to have to remember that one." Said Nakamaru.

However, everything that Nakamaru and Matsuda had said really depressed Kazuki.

"There's a magic exam this afternoon?" asked Kazuki.

"Duh! Why do you think I kept telling you to study for the past week?" asked Ranma.

"Right! It's an invaluable chance to learn about the magical power hidden inside oneself. I'm looking forward to it. Hey Kazuki, where are you going?" asked Nakamaru.

Kazuki had got up and started to leave somewhere in the middle of Nakamaru's speech.

"Shikimori, I think it would be best for you to take it." Said Uki.

"You might have used up some of your magic because of some situation you know! You can only use it eight more times after all." laughed Nakamaru.

"If you use it eight times, you'll turn into ash, and then it's all over." Said Matsuda.

"You don't want to die at such a young age right?" asked Uki.

"Back off you guys! You call yourselves his friends? HA! With friends like you who needs enemies?" asked Ranma.

Ranma knew that Kazuki would go back to the dorm. It was at times like this that he would need to cool off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

Rin Kamishiro was recieving a telepathic message from the head family.

"It can't be!" said Rin.

_"It is all for the sake of the Kamishiro family. Be sure to fulfill your mission, no matter what."_

"Why do I have to?" asked Rin.

_"We will not forgive objections. It is because you must hurry that we're telling you this with telepathy, even though we know it might be intercepted because you must hurry. Do you understand Rin?"_

Rin strengthened her grip on her katana.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In other parts...

"Lady Kurikio, it's the phone." said one of her servants.

She brought the blonde a good old fashioned phone on a plate.

"Oh my, using a phone in this day and age? That's quite unusual." said Kuriko.

Kuriko picked up the reciever and heard her big sister on the other end. (A/N: I'm just taking a wild guess that it's her sister. Don't know for sure.)

_"Yes. This is definitely more secure than speaking via magic or cell phones, which use radio waves."_

"I see, has something happened?" asked Kuriko.

_"Yes. You see..."_

A few seconds went by.

"What's that? The Kamishiros are..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rin took out her katana and looked at her reflection in the blade.

"Shikimori..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Kuriko was reading the Second Year Student Council Register.

"Kazuki, huh."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at Aoi Campus...

Kazuki had just got out his shoes from his locker and was about to leave school grounds.

"Shikimori..." said a voice.

Kazuki turned around to see Dr. Akai.

"Dr. Akai..." said Kazuki.

"What's the matter? Classes are going to be starting soon." said Dr. Akai.

Now was the time for Kazuki to come up with an excuse, now if only he stuck with just one.

"OH, I have a headache, my stomach hurts and my urine has blood in it, so I'm going home early. I got permission from Miss Iba so..." said Kazuki.

(A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know what you're going to say about that bloody urine stuff but that was what he said.)

Kazuki turned to leave but the good doctor wasn't going to let him go just yet.

"Shikimori...would you at least let me give you your magic exam? It's problematic if we don't know the precise strength of your magical power, and number of times you can use it. Especially in your case..." said Dr. Akai.

"I know it...I have eight times at best. I can only use my magic eight times!" said Kazuki.

Without another word Kazuki ran out of the building.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

Ranma was busy eating his lunch in a tree. He found it very relaxing up there. Much more than in that stupid classroom where they were dissing his adoptive brother. Back in his old world Ranma would often eat in a tree, less chance anyone would find him. Ranma stretched and got into a more comfortable position.

"Now if I still lived in Nerima somebody would probably throw something at me to get me down." said Ranma.

"Hey Ranma..." said a voice.

Ranma looked down to see a woman with black hair

She was Sayumi Morisaki, her family were masters of the fist while Rin's family were masters of the sword. There was a deep feud between the two families but at the moment she didn't care. For you see she had a big crush on Ranma, he was the only one she knew that could beat her in a fight. In fact in junior high school she used to write sappy heart o' flutter love porn poems about him even though she never let him know that they existed. He was also the only one who she let call her by her first name.

Okay maybe 'let' is a bit of an exaggeration. She told him that she would prefer it if he called her by her first name so that's what he would do. She loved it when he did.

However, how Ranma felt about her was a bit of a mystery. No one could tell if he liked her just as a friend or something more.

"Oh...hey Sayumi-chan. What's up?" asked Ranma.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down here and eat with me?" asked Sayumi.

"Nah why don't you come up here?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma, it's a miracle that branch is holding you up at all. I'm surprised it hasn't broken and fallen." said Sayumi.

"Hey, if I got magic why shouldn't I use it?" asked Ranma.

Sayumi merely shrugged.

"You know, now that I think about it I haven't seen Kazuki in a while. I'd better go and find him." said Ranma.

Ranma leapt out of the tree and started to head to the most likely place where Kazuki was.

That's all for now. And yes Ranma will remain cured. You will rarely find a Ranma story of mine where Ranma doesn't get cured. And don't give me that bull about Ranma not being Ranma without it, he was Ranma before it and he'll be Ranma after it! If there can be stories about Ranma being one hundred percent girl than there can be stories about him being one hundred percent guy. I'm standing by my choice and nothing anyone could ever say or do will convince me otherwise!


	2. They Came

Wow! I was expecting to be either be yelled at or lectured when I cured Ranma. But instead I got people who actually approve the idea. SOMEBODY UP THERE LIKES ME! Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma was roof hopping trying to find Kazuki.

"Kazuki! Why do you always have to be so damn sensitive? It's just an exam!"

Ranma suddenly stopped his roof hopping.

"I've got some time. Might as well take the long way." Said Ranma.

Of course Ranma also liked to call it 'the fun way'.

Ranma started to slowly rise off the ground. As he got higher his smile got bigger.

And without any warning Ranma rocketed into the sky.

One of the things he loved about magic was soaring through the skies. He had always felt at home up in the air so actually being able to fly above the clouds was like a dream come true. He would occasionally use a combo of ki and magic to boost his speed.

Sometimes he used magic on the clouds so he could take naps on them.

To but it simply… Ranma plus flying in sky equals bliss.

"WHOA!"

Ranma had to do some quick maneuvering to get out of the way of a plane.

"Damn planes! Think they OWN the sky!" complained Ranma.

But Ranma would have to curse at the plane some other time. At the moment he needed to find his brother.

"I suppose I should start with the dorm." Said Ranma.

Ranma started to fly down until he reached his dorm. There he was greeted by a very interesting sight.

Kuriko was sitting on top of Kazuki while a pink haired girl Ranma had never seen before was arguing with her over something that was forcing her to blush.

Not only where there those two women there but also Rin who was pointing her sword at Kazuki in a threatening like manner.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. He had to nip this in the butt before it got out of hand.

"Hey!" called Ranma.

They women continued doing what they were doing, clearly not have heard Ranma.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" shouted Ranma.

The four suddenly turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma! Thank Kami-sama!" said Kazuki.

Kuriko got off of Kazuki and smirked at Ranma.

"Well if it isn't Ranma, the school champ. Do you want to join in on the fun too?" asked Kuriko with a lustful smile.

"Dream on Barbie! Smarter women than you have tried!" said Ranma.

"Besides! I doubt that any friend of mine would simply give himself to the likes of you." Said the pink haired girl.

"Do I know you?" demanded Ranma.

"Oh yes. From a long time ago."

Ranma blinked in confusion.

"I do?" asked Ranma.

But before Ranma could ask further questions she had managed to get herself into another argument with Kuriko over the person he considered a brother.

It was at this time that he noticed Rin still had her sword pointed in Kazuki's face.

"Hey! Whoa! Rin, I'm pretty sure Kazuki likes his nose where it is." Said Ranma.

Rin turned around and bowed in respect towards Ranma.

"I apologize Ranma. You must realize that I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. You are indeed a strong martial artist and more than worthy for the title of school champ. However…I'm afraid that if I am to be free this man must die!" said Rin.

"Not on my watch!" said Ranma.

Ranma stood in front of Kazuki with his arms stretched out.

"It'd be one thing if you wanted to marry him like Pinky over there. Than that'd be ironically funny." Said Ranma.

Rin gave him a confused look for a moment while Kazuki sweatdropped.

"But if you want to KILL this guy you're going to have to go through me first!" said Ranma.

Rin gritted her teeth.

"Please! I do not wish to fight you! Try to understand, I do this for my freedom!" said Rin.

"You keep talking about freedom but I still don't have any idea what you're talking about?" asked Ranma.

Rin gritted her teeth as she tried to bring herself to tell Ranma why.

"The head of my family has ordered me to…ordered me to…"

"She says I'm supposed to be her husband!" shouted Kazuki.

"You stay out of this!" shouted Rin.

Ranma started to laugh uncontrollably causing an anger vein to appear on the swordswoman's head.

"I demand to know exactly what you find humorous about this!" shouted Rin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just really funny that this sort of thing is happening to Kazuki instead of me!" chuckled Ranma.

"Regardless…once I end Shikimori's life I shall regain my freedom!" said Rin.

Ranma stopped laughing.

However, before Ranma could do anything the pink haired girl stepped in front of Rin with her arms spread out wide.

"Stop it! I won't let this happen!"

"Just as I thought, so you're the woman of the Miyama family who act like westerners.

"Even if you are Rin, I won't forgive you if you hurt Kazuki!"

Rin shifted into an offensive sword stance.

"It will be over soon. Once I end his life I will listen to what you have to say." Said Rin.

"Hey now hold on a minute…" said Ranma.

Unfortunately the three women seemed to be ignoring our favorite pig tailed martial artist.

"My you're serious, aren't you? So a member of the branch family can ignore an order of the Kamishiro head family?" asked Kuriko.

Rin's stance didn't waver.

"You are from that upstart Kazetsubaki family aren't you? You offend me!" said Rin.

"Now let's just try to calm down here a moment people." Said Ranma.

Rin's blade suddenly started to glow a wild fire green brimming with magical energy.

Kuriko smirked and pulled out some paper talismans while a small magical whirlwind started to form inbetween the pink haired girl's hands.

Ranma recognized the looks on their faces, it was the same looks Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, and Kodachi usually had on when ever about to face each other over him.

"Ah hell no!" said Ranma.

Ranma bolted up, grabbed Kazuki, and made a break for it.

Right after a shout of "I am Kazuki's one true wife and I will protect him!" there was a huge explosion that the two just barely managed to escape.

"Damn psycho women! Why can't I ever just meet a nice woman who ISN'T crazy! I can't believe they're after me!" said Ranma.

"Uh Ranma?" started Kazuki.

"Oh that's right, I'm so stupid! They're after you not me! Sorry about that buddy, still getting used to it! You got to keep in mind I'm so used to this sort of stuff happening to me!" said Ranma.

Ranma started to drag Kazuki back to Aoi Campus.

"But I have to say…I think the pink haired one doesn't have lust for you, it's the other thing." Said Ranma.

"Huh? What do you mean Ranma?" asked Kazuki.

"Love you moron! She at the very least has a crush on you…although I got to admit she isn't too shy about it." Said Ranma.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and Sayumi?" asked Kazuki.

"Huh? What about her? I don't think a woman like that would ever want to be anything more than friends with a knucklehead like me, don't you?" asked Ranma.

Meanwhile a certain Morisaki sneezed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aoi Campus…

Ranma and Kazuki were panting heavily after finally escaping the three terrors.

"What was that all about?" asked Kazuki.

Ranma started to chuckle.

"It's not funny Ranma!" said Kazuki.

"Yeah it is. For once this sort of thing is happening to someone else instead of me!" said Ranma.

"I'm SO glad you're taking this seriously." Said Kazuki.

"Sorry pal but better you than me." Said Ranma.

"Ranma! Shikimori!" called a voice.

Ranma and Kazuki looked to their left to see Dr. Akai.

"Oh, hey Dr. Akai." Said Ranma.

"I wondered where you went, Ranma. As for you Mr. Shikimori I take it you're feeling better."

"Oh no no no! It's not like that!" said Kazuki.

"That's wonderful. Now you two can undergo the magic examination right? Do it now…"

Dr. Akai opened the curtains to reveal a number of women in their underwear trying to cover themselves from the two boys who appeared out of nowhere.

"And it comes with the bonous of doing it with the first year girls!" said Dr. Akai.

"RUN FOR IT KAZUKI!" shouted Ranma.

"What should we do?" asked Kazuki.

"Let's split up! You go that way I'll go this way!" said Ranma.

The two began running in opposite directions.

Dr. Akai smirked at the boys' retreating figures.

"I probably should use one of my other lenses to see how much quality over quantity Kazuki's magic is worth… although I must admit I am curious as to Ranma's magical spell count."

He placed his green lense on his glasses and glanced towards Ranma.

CRACK!

Dr. Akai took the lense off and looked at it with a frown.

"He broke it. This was my favorite lense and his spell count broke it."

Dr. Akai sighed to himself.

"However, that does raise the question…was it really his spell count…or his chaos magic?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma and Kazuki met up again outside their classroom.

"Glad to see you in one piece Kazuki." Said Ranma.

"Likewise." Said Kazuki.

It was at this moment that the two realized that there was a pretty big commotion coming from their classroom.

"What's going on?" asked Kazuki.

Ranma looked through the window and saw the same pink haired woman from before.

"Hey it's Pinky!" said Ranma. (A/N: lol. I'm going to have Ranma call her that from now on.)

"What? Let me see!" said Kazuki.

However, this wasn't a wise move because it enabled her to spot them.

"Kazuki!" beamed the woman.

Ranma sighed as he opened the door.

"What're you doing here?" asked Kaziki.

"So you came back Shikimori. Fine take your seat then, Ranma your late so I'll see you after school." Said Miss Iba.

She turned to the new student.

"Continue introducing yourself to the class." Said Miss Iba.

'Pinky' beamed.

"Yes ma'am."

She wrote name on the board but something was very wrong. The board read 'Yuna Shikimori'.

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yuna Miyama, no, I mean Shikimori. I'm Ranma's friend and Kazuki's wife♥. All three of us look forward to being in class with all of you." Said Yuna.

Ranma's jaw dropped.

Everything was starting to fit together but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be trouble. 3…2…

Kazuki and Ranma looked behind them to see the entire male half of the class glaring at them with glowing eyes.

"**Kazukiiiii…"**

"Now hold on a minute guys…" said Ranma.

"Shikimori, I just can't except this!" shouted Nakamaru.

"But I haven't done anything!" cried Kazuki.

"You leave him alone, ya moron!" shouted back Ranma.

Suddenly Kazuki had two arms wrapped around Kazuki's neck from behind him. Kuriko was practically throwing herself at him.

"I don't mind at all if your married! Let's do it Kazuki!" said Kuriko.

"Kuriko no!" said Kazuki.

A familiar blade was pointed at Kazuki's face.

"That's right! I cannot accept a man such as this! You can disappear quietly!" said Rin.

"You can wait until I'm done. If I'm lucky it'll take just one time." Said Kuriko.

Yuna appeared besides Kazuki with a disapproving look.

"Quit it! Get away from Kazuki right now!" said Yuna.

"Rin put the sword away!" lectured Ranma.

"But…"

"DOWN RIN!" ordered Ranma.

Rin, knowing she couldn't beat Ranma, put her sword back in her sheath. However, she continued to glare at Kazuki. Ranma sighed, he supposed that was as good as he was going to get.

"All right, what's going on here? Not only do you have the two hottest girls in school after you but you also have this new girl Yuna calling you her husband!" said Nakamaru.

The whole class stared at Ranma for a moment.

"Hey don't look at me. I may know a bit more but I'm every bit as confused as the rest of you." Said Ranma.

The male half of the class rose up and glared at Kazuki.

"Give us answers or else!" Threatened Nakamaru.

"I-I-I don't know why okay?" asked Kazuki.

Blonde woman on his back looked at his face for a moment.

"You don't know anything do you Kazuki?" asked Kuriko.

"Got that right." Mumbled Ranma.

The door to class slide open to reveal Dr. Akai.

"It's only natural that he doesn't know. Oh Miss Iba, the beds in the nursing office are open. How about coming by after your break?" suggested Dr. Akai.

"Pervert." Muttered Ranma.

"No thanks." Said Miss Iba.

"Well that's too bad. See ya next time." Said Dr. Akai.

Ranma got up and sprinted over to the doctor where he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now you listen to me! You know a lot more than you're letting on! Now you're going to start talking and help out my brother! I don't care even if you are a teacher, if you don't help I'll hit you so hard your magic count will hurt!" threatened Ranma.

"Well since you put it that way…"

Ranma let him go to walk to the front of the class. Kazuki, Rin, Yuna, and Kuriko (who was holding Kazuki's left arm) sat down for what might be a long explanation.

"The reason this is happening is a question of your family legacy, Shikimori. Shikimori, do you know anything about your own ancestors?" asked Dr. Akai.

"What? Ancestors? We've always been a family of Shinto priests. Just a normal family with less magical power than average." said Kazuki.

"And I was only adopted into his family." Said Ranma.

"There are a lot of descendants of people like Yasunori Kamono and Tomochika Abeno mixed in your family lineage. Including no less than fifty of the most famous magicians in Japan's history alone. And there should have been a Polish person who was your great-great grandmother, as well." Said Dr. Akai.

"Do you mean Grandma Jerzyna?" asked Kazuki.

"Right, she's descendent of the magician Twardowski. Also in your lineage there are others like Paracelsus from Switzerland, Miradola from Italy, Toho of the Wu Kingdom, magicians from all around the world." Said Dr. Akai.

"I-I had no idea." Said Kazuki.

"I don't like where this is going." Said Ranma.

Ranma was beginning to feel like his job was about to get a lot tougher.

"So the blood of all of those powerful magicians is tightly packed within you Kazuki. I hate to say this, but there haven't been any exceptional magicians in your family lineage, have there? Instead, it's all become concentrated, you know? Right there." Said Kuriko pointing to his crotch.

Kazuki winced and Ranma groaned knowing that he was right. Kazuki was about to become VERY popular.

"In other words, it's not you that's incredible, but your children. The chance that your children will become magicians that possess extraordinary magical power is immense. Got it?" asked Kuriko.

"But I can only use my magic eight times and I'm sure that my dad…" started Kazuki.

"Is average or less than average, right?" asked Kuriko.

"Yeah." Said Kazuki.

"That's why I'm telling you that latent power is hidden away in your genes." Said Kuriko.

Ranma groaned.

"I'm going to have such a headache in the morning." Said Ranma.

"Latent power…" asked Kazuki.

"That's right. If not, then there would be just no way for someone like you, who has no worth, could get into Aoi Campus. Now Ranma on the other hand he's a different story entirely, why just a fraction of his chaos magic…" Said Kuriko.

"Hey! Okay, we all now my magic packs a whallop but let's try to stay focused here!" said Ranma.

Kuriko winked at Ranma causing him to groan.

Ranma slammed his forehead onto his desk. At first he thought the whole thing was funny because it was happening to someone who wasn't him but now he was just wishing the whole thing was going to clearly be a pain in the butt. Why? Because he'd have to keep these loons in check just so his brother could stay alive.

"Kuriko! Would you please get away from Kazuki?!" shouted Yuna.

Ranma lifted his head off the table. One thing was for sure, things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got any better.

Rin stood up.

"That's right. If this man did not exist…"

"Damn it Rin! Don't start that up again!" shouted Ranma.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice.

"Uh-oh." Said Ranma.

It looked like the female half of the class finally understood what this meant.

"This is a huge scoop!" said a girl with a camera.

"Shikimori how could you keep such a huge secret?!" shouted Matsuda.

"Shut up ya moron! He didn't even know about it this morning let alone five minutes ago!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma did not like where things were going.

"We won't hand over Shikimori's genes so easily!" said one of the girls.

A line of women stood in front of their desks in a defensive stance.

"Now you're going to hand Shikimori over to us!" said Matsuda.

"What?" asked Yuna.

Ranma bolted from his seat, grabbed Kazuki by the collar and shouted "And that's our que to leave!" and ran out the door.

Ranma ran down the hallway with Kazuki under his arm. Good thing too because soon after the classroom exploded. Luckily Ranma and Kazuki were far enough away not to be harmed from it.

"I swear, this school goes through even more explosions than even Furinkan did!" said Ranma.

"What's a Furinkan?" asked Kazuki.

"Never you mind! For now we got to get to the roof!" said Ranma.

Ranma ran up the stairs until they reached the roof. Ranma put Kazuki down and placed a barrier spell on the door to keep out gene crazed girls.

"Damn! Just when I thought my life was starting to get peaceful this has to happen!" said Ranma.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Said Kazuki.

Ranma turned to the magician with a perplexed face.

"If it wasn't for me…"

"Alright now stop right there! Your folks adopted me so that makes us family! Me saving your hide goes without saying!" said Ranma.

Kazuki gave a small smile. Even though they were technically the same age Ranma had always acted like a big brother to him.

"Now come on. I think we can get home if I fly us." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kazuki was about to head upstairs when Ranma noticed Sayumi outside as if trying to bring herself to a decision.

"Kazuki you go on ahead upstairs. I'll join ya in a minute." Said Ranma.

Ranma stormed outside.

Ranma had enough shit from people today and if Sayumi was here for the same reasons the other girls were after Kazuki…

"Hey Sayumi-chan. I suppose you're here to start chasing after Kazuki to get his genes too huh?" said Ranma.

Sayumi's face had a look of utter shock but was soon replaced with one of anger.

For the first time Ranma could ever remember Sayumi glared at him.

"Ranma, I'm insulted that you would even consider me being that shallow! Do I look like the kind of person who would even think of sinking that low?" snapped Sayumi.

Ranma started to feel kind of guilty for accusing his friend of something he knew she wouldn't normally do.

"You're right Sayumi-chan, I'm sorry. I know you and you would never do something so stupid like that. You're not like most girls in this school, you're better than that." Said Ranma.

Sayumi felt the blood suddenly rush to her cheeks. But soon she realized that Ranma had already gone back inside.

"Oh great, you forgot to ask him you total spaz! You spent three hours in front of the mirror to try and get yourself ready to tell him how you feel and what do you do? You completely forget about because he complimented you!"

As Ranma walked inside he heard of yell followed by something falling to the ground.

Ranma ran upstairs and saw Kazuki on the ground. Ranma ran over and on closer inspection came to the conclusion that he fainted. And he could see why…

"Pinky what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"Oh well it's like I said, I'm Kazuki's wife." Said Yuna.

Ranma groaned once again at the antics of Kazuki's self appointed wife. That headache was coming sooner than he thought.

Well that's all for now. I've always liked Sayumi, the instant I saw her I thought 'THAT's the girl for Ranma', which is why I'm giving her a bigger role in this story. Of course Kuriko will be hitting on Ranma more often than not. For as the saying goes: people want what they can't have.


	3. It Fell

Okay, I like where this story is going. It's one of my rare ones where I make very few mistakes. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma awoke with a stretch. Ever since Ranma had entered this world he was a lot more restful. This was due to the fact that he didn't have to be worried about being thrown out the window, have a sleeping Shampoo next to him, being doused with cold water, or being hit.

But still something was off. He wasn't exactly sure what but something important was nagging at the back of his head.

"Let's see…there's only me in my bed, I'm not naked, I'm in my own room…so what's wrong?" asked Ranma.

Ranma pondered this for a moment or two until he looked at his alarm clock.

"Crap!! I forgot to set my alarm clock!! I am so fucking late!!!" swore Ranma.

Ranma gracefully jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" swore Ranma.

Once fully dressed he grabbed his brief case and leapt out the window.

"I'm in another friggin universe and yet I still manage to find a way to be late for school!!! Damn!!" Cursed Ranma.

Well at least there was one plus side to being late even if it was very small. He didn't have to worry about being hit in the back of the head by Shampoo's bike on the way, or as he had named it 'The Bike of Hell'.

As he ran to school a dust trail easily developed.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Ranma.

Bystanders ran out of the way of a rampaging Ranma.

"Damn it! Why didn't Kazuki wake me up?!" cursed Ranma.

Ranma finally made it school to see part of the building blown up. Particularly the part where his class would be.

"Sigh. Why am I not surprised?"

When Ranma got to class he saw that Miss Iba was talking to the class about Yuna and Kazuki.

"Great what happened this time?" asked Ranma.

"What do you think? They blew up the classroom again!" said Miss Iba.

Ranma groaned.

"You guys! Keep this up and we won't even have a school let to go to!" said Ranma.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them!!!" said Miss Iba.

"What happened this time?! Nakamaru flip up Matsuda's skirt or something?!" asked Ranma.

"Oh please!! Like I'd want to see anything that bitch has!!!" shouted Nakamaru.

A flying folder hit Nakamaru in the back of the head courtesy of a certain red head.

"Actually they were trying to order Kazuki to stay away from Yuna." Said Miss Iba.

"Oh come on guys! Nobody here owns Kazuki or Yuna, they can date whoever they want!" said Ranma.

Ranma then noticed that Sayumi was sitting looking rather bored.

"Sayumi-chan? You were apart of this too?!" asked Ranma.

"Don't look too into it. I was just a seat filler." Said Sayumi.

Suddenly a second Sayumi popped out of nowhere and latched onto Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma sighed to himself as he channeled some magic into his finger. He put it to the forehead of the second Sayumi and in a puff of smoke turned into Kuriko.

"Oh poo, you saw through my disguise." Said Kuriko.

"What do you think you're doing Kuriko?" asked Ranma.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get lucky with you." Said Kuriko.

"But why?! I thought you wanted Kazuki's genes!!" said Ranma.

"Doesn't mean I still wouldn't want to have a little 'fun' with the most macho guy on campus." Said Kuriko.

Ranma shook his head tiredly.

"Then why are you disguised as Sayumi-chan?" asked Ranma.

"Well isn't obvious? I figured she would probably have the best chance of scoring with you because…"

However, before she could finish she was knocked off of Ranma's shoulder by a thrown text book belonging to Sayumi.

Ranma couldn't help but smile. "Nice shot!"

True, Ranma still didn't like having to fight girls, Sayumi on the other hand didn't have such problems.

Sayumi dusted off her skirt.

"Thanks."

Ranma saw Kazuki shiver. Seeing the class's dark aura he couldn't blame him.

Yuna smiled at Kazuki.

"Please don't worry Kazuki. Whatever happens, I'm still your wife.♥" said Yuna.

Eventually class let out and Kazuki was hounded by the entire female student body (excluding Rin and Sayumi).

"I know I should probably feel sorry for him but I can't help but feel like I should be cheering 'It's happening to you and not me.' Or something like that." Said Ranma.

Ranma noticed Yuna looking down trottted. She had tried to offer Kazuki the box lunch she had made for him, but a bunch of girls who wanted to have lunch with him scared him off.

Ranma put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up. He's not eating it because he doesn't like you, he just doesn't want those girls to get him. Just keep your chin up, okay?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma, why are you trying to help me? I mean besides our friendship…"

"Yuna, let me put it this way. Out of all the insane girls that are now chasing after Kazuki, you're pretty much the only one I approve of to date my brother." Said Ranma.

Yuna smiled and Ranma patted her on the back.

"Go get'em girl." Smirked Ranma.

"Ranma!" shouted a voice.

Ranma turned around to see Rin with her sword facing the ground in front of her with a serious expression on her face.

"What do you want, Rin?" asked Ranma.

"I wish to speak to you concerning Shikimori." Said Rin.

"You mean Kazuki? You know my last name is Shikimori too; wouldn't kill you to call him by his first name. But I digress, what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Ranma.

"My family is forcing me to retrieving his genes and to…'foster' his children." Said Rin.

"Yeah, that still kind of creeps me out." Said Ranma.

"However, should he be already dead than I would have nothing to worry about, and my family would no longer pester me about getting his in which I can maintain my freedom." Said Rin.

"Rin, I'm not going to let you kill Kazuki!!" said Ranma.

Rin bit her lower lip, she was starting to get desperate.

"Then will you do it for me?" asked Rin.

"NO!!!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder looking her straight in the eye.

"I realize that what your family is trying to push on you isn't fair but that doesn't mean killing Kazuki would solve anything. But I promise you we will find a way out for you so you won't have to marry Kazuki." Said Ranma.

For some odd reason her face started to get very hot.

"Hey, you okay? You lookin kind of sick or somethin'." Said Ranma.

Rin managed to quickly turn around averting her gaze from Ranma.

"I-I need to go!"

Rin quickly ran down the hall leaving Ranma to stand with a perplexed look upon his face while scratching his head.

"Now what was that all about?" asked Ranma.

It was at this moment that he noticed Sayumi with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Sayumi-chan, something wrong?" asked Ranma.

Sayumi grunted a "Nothing!" and stormed off.

"Was it something I said?"

Ranma began to notice two very important things. One, Kazuki had stopped screaming about girls chasing him. Two, Nakamaru was nowhere to be seen.

"That can't be a good sign." Said Ranma.

Ranma began to run all over the school to find Kazuki before Nakamaru could do who knows what.

Ranma stopped in the court yard where he saw Nakamaru giggling like a maniac.

"This is great! Now that I've convince Kazuki that every girl INCLUDING Yuna is only after his genes, Yuna will be mine!" cackled Nakamaru.

Suddenly the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Nakamaru looked over his shoulder to Ranma cracking his knuckles looking royally pissed off.

"NAKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Five seconds later Ranma left a very battered and bruised Nakamaru to go find Kazuki.

Ranma looked all over the school but still couldn't find Kazuki. Giving what Nakamaru had probably told him Kazuki must have wanted some alone time, and knowing how the school was at the moment that could only mean one thing…

"The big baby must have gone home again!" said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma was walking back to the dorms when he saw Yuna suddenly run around the corner crying.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

Yuna ignored him as she continued to run away crying.

Ranma jumped over the wall to see Kazuki looking at his feet obviously feeling like a heel.

"What just happened here?!" asked Ranma.

"Kazuki here told Yuna to buzz off because he wasn't interested in any lies she was going to tell to get his genes." Said Kuriko.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma punched the top of Kazuki's head.

"That was the one woman who didn't give a shit about your genes!!! She liked YOU not your genes!!!" shouted Ranma.

As all of this sunk into Kazuki's bumped head he saw that the item that Yuna had thrown at him before running away, it was a heart shaped pendant. It seemed familiar somehow.

"Hey, that thing looks pretty familiar." Said Ranma.

Kazuki's eyes widened in realization. He grabbed the pendant and ran to catch up with Yuna.

"Yeah you'd better go make things right!!" said Ranma.

Ranma now turned his attention to Kuriko and Rin.

"Rin, were you trying to kill Kazuki again?" asked Ranma.

"…Maybe…"

Ranma put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Just go home, the both of you!" said Ranma.

"Not a chance Mr. Eye Candy. I came here for Kazuki's genes and that's exactly what I'm going to get." Said Kuriko.

"Not on my watch Miss Magic Surgery Barbie. I'm not afraid of you or family." Said Ranma.

"WHAT?! Now you listen to me!!! I am one hundred percent woman!!!" shouted Kuriko.

Ranma turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! We're not done here!" said Kuriko.

"That's what you think." Said Ranma.

Kuriko was about to follow after Ranma to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed her foot weren't moving. She looked down to find that her feet were literally cemented into the ground.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" shouted Kuriko.

Ranma merely ignored her as he continued on his way.

"Better check on the 'love birds' to make sure Kazuki doesn't screw up his apology." Said Ranma.

It took Ranma a little while but he found them a top a bridge overlooking traffic.

However, he did not like what he saw. Kazuki had used his magic to make it snow.

"That stupid little…!"

Ranma stomped up the stairs of the bridge and made his way over to the one he called brother.

Ranma started to shake Kazuki by his collar violently.

"Why you little jerk!!! I can't believe you did that!!! If you ever use your magic so recklessly ever again I'm going to kick your ass!!!" said Ranma.

"Ranma, please stop! He only did this so I would listen to his apology." Said Yuna.

Ranma let Kazuki go.

"Alright Pinky, you convinced me. You're lucky your girlfriend here managed to save you." Said Ranma.

Kazuki started to blush furiously.

"She's not my girlfriend!!" said Kazuki.

"I'm his wife. ♥" added Yuna.

"That's right." Said Kazuki.

It took Kazuki a total of ten seconds to realize what he just agreed to.

"Yuna!! I thought Miss Iba talked…the entire class…and…"

"Oh save it Romeo, let's just go home." Said Ranma.

Ranma couldn't help but smile to himself at the awkwardness of the situation Kazuki had put himself in.

"_Finally! It's some else's turn!"_ thought Ranma.

Well I think I did that chapter pretty well. Not exactly a fantastic but a pretty good. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you the next time I update.


	4. It Appeared Part One

Okay, time to clear a couple of things up. First of all that whole thing with Kazuki agreeing with Yuna about her being his wife, Yuna had caught him off guard, if he knew she was going to say something like that he never would have agreed to it. Think of when Ryouga and Ranma were fighting the legendary golden pair and Ryouga was about to tell Azusa his real name when Ranma said it was P-Chan and Ryouga agreed to it. Second of all, yes Ranma does approve of Yuna but for very good reasons. He thinks that Yuna is exactly what he needs after having friends like Nakamaru and Matsuda. He thinks that someone like Yuna who sees him for who he really is might just end up giving him a bigger backbone. With all of that out of the way now…start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma awoke with a stretch.

"Well, time to get Kazuki up before he sleeps in again. Even if it is Sunday." Said Ranma.

Ranma scratched his back side as he started to get dressed.

"It's so nice to wake up without being tossed through a window or changing into a girl."

Given the choice between his old life and his new one Ranma would definitely pick his new one. Not only did he not have any engagements to worry about but he could also use magic now. That was another thing, one would normally think that his magic and ki with fight with each other in a struggle for dominance but the fact of the matter was that they did the exact opposite. They went hand in hand, almost as if they were long lost brothers.

Ranma left his room and started to walk down the hall. He heard some type of commotion coming from Kazuki's room.

"Oh now what? A ghost decided to move in or something?"

Ranma opened the door to find Yuna moving in some of her things using magic to help her lift the heavy ones.

"Pinky, what do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma.

"Oh hi Ranma, I was just moving my things in seeing as how I'm Kazuki's wife."

A tired sigh escaped Ranma's mouth as he saw how there was now two of everything in the room.

"Okay, now I think you're taking this a bit too far, Pinky." Said Ranma.

"But…"

"Look if the other guys find out about this, we're never going to hear the end of it, especially from Nakamaru. And I refuse to have to deal with him and those other psychos on Sunday!!" said Ranma.

Ranma turned to Kazuki.

"Alright, you try to straighten things out with her. I'm going for a walk, it's too early for this." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma was taking a walk near the river to try to clear his head.

"Damn it! Why does she have to make my job so difficult! I know she loves him but can't she just start out as a girlfriend?"

Ranma stopped in his steps to ponder something.

"I wonder if Harry Potter ever had days like this…"

"Who the hell is Harry Potter?" asked a voice.

Ranma looked up to see Sayumi coming down the stairs.

"Just a fictional character I read about once." Said Ranma.

Sayumi tried to gracefully descend the stairs but instead tripped and ended up falling all the way down. Her eyes closed, wincing in pain, which was a really painful fall. When she opened her eyes Ranma had seemed to disappear.

"Ranma? Where'd you go?" asked Sayumi.

Sayumi heard a muffled cry from below. She looked down to see that she had accidentally given Ranma a face full of her crotch. Sayumi practically leapt off of Ranma and started bowing to him on all fours.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I-It was an accident!! I tripped on the stairs!!! I SWEAR TO GOD!!!" pleaded Sayumi.

"SAYUMI CALM DOWN!!!" shouted Ranma.

Sayumi stopped bowing to look at Ranma. Ranma told her somewhat about how crazy women in his past would try all sorts of desperate measures to get his attention, even if it meant resorting…to the body. She was so sure that Ranma had just thrown her in that category with the rest of the loons. But instead he was trying to calm her down.

"Sayumi, look at me. I don't blame you."

Sayumi blinked in confusion.

"I know you Sayumi-chan, you're my friend. You would never go all loco on me, you actually value our friendship above everything else." Ranma quickly muttered under his breath "Unlike some OTHER girls I could think of."

It was true, Sayumi DID want to end up with Ranma but even if he turned her down she still at least wanted to be his friend.

"It was an accident, I know that you would never try anything like that on purpose." Said Ranma.

A small blush appeared on Sayumi's face on the fact that Ranma had such a deep trust for her. However, her blush disappeared as she realized that Ranma was leaving.

"I'll see you later, Sayumi-chan."

"Bye…" said Sayumi in a quiet voice.

Ranma continued walking until he heard the sound of metal being swiped through the air. Curiosity getting the better of him for once, he decided to investigate. He parted a couple of bushes to find Rin doing some sword practices all the while saying something about killing Kazuki.

Ranma sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Looks like I'll have to take a different approach.'_

Rin was about to let loose another swipe when she noticed that there was something very wrong. She brought down her hands but there was no sound of metal cutting air…and her hands were empty to boot. If she had lost her grip than the sword would have gone flying, but then she would have also seen where it landed.

"Yo! Up here!" said a voice.

Rin looked up the tree she was practicing under to see Ranma holding her sword.

"R-Ranma!"

"Now what did we talk about concerning Kazuki?" asked Ranma.

"Well, y-you see the thing is…"

"Is my word to help you out of your situation not good enough for you?" asked Ranma.

"No!! It isn't that at all!!" said Rin.

"Funny that's the way it looks to me. I'm going to make good on my end of the bargain but until I'm sure you're going to stop trying to kill Kazuki I'm going to keep your sword!" said Ranma.

"No!! Ranma, please don't! I'll do anything you want just give me back my sword!! Please!!!" begged Rin.

"Alright, but only under two conditions; One you quit trying to kill Kazuki, for real this time!!"

"Done!"

"Two…give me a smile."

Rin blushed atomic red.

"W-W-What?!"

"You always seem so serious, I think I would like to see you smile just once." Said Ranma.

A worried expression crossed her face.

"Come on, you can do it." Encouraged Ranma.

Rin's face started to struggle as if she was trying to move an artery out of place.

"Don't hurt yourself now."

Despite Ranma's warning she kept trying.

"That's it!! I know smiling is a bit of a foreign concept but I have faith in you!!"

Rin's face settled on something that resembled a smile but was too deranged to be called one.

"Um…you keep trying. I'll just hold onto this til you get it right." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma was in the hallway of the dorm figuring that things must have cooled down by now. He opened the door to find Yuna and Kazuki drinking tea with a little ghost girl.

"Honestly you two, I leave for five seconds…"

"Ranma, she there when we came back!!" said Kazuki.

"And she won't leave, she seems set on staying!!" said Yuna.

"ARE YOU A REAL ESTATE AGENT?!" demanded the ghost.

"Not since the last time I checked. Now let's talk this out little Miss Casper, why are you in Kazuki's dorm room?"

"I am staying here no matter what!!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes. He was going to try to talk about whatever was bugging her to stay in this room. "Is that a fact?!" Ranma's arm magically glowed yellow as he started to pick up the small ghost child. "If that's your attitude about it you can just leave right now! I was trying to talk to you about why you wanted to stay but you can just forget about it now!"

Ranma's little passenger kicked and screamed in protest under Ranma's arm.

"You can't do this!! Where will I go?!"

"We have a saying in my world, 'You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here'." Said Ranma.

"But I can't go home!!!"

Ranma froze in mid step and gently put her down. "What do you mean?"

A sad expression crossed her face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kiriko was reading a file when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a seriously pissed off Ranma.

"R-Ranma…"

"We need to talk!! Particularly about those real estate agents you own!!" said Ranma.

Believe it or not, that's all for now; I know, I thought it'd be longer too. However, I'm afraid certain complications have concurred with my computer forcing me to post what little I had. But all the same I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. It Appeared Part Two

Been awhile but I'm back, I've been swamped by my own stories and I've been trying to figure out a way to update them in an equal and fair manner. I also had a little trouble with the ghost girl, I know she's probably called something else in the magna but I'm calling her Elizabeth for one reason…I only have the anime and that was how they portrayed her. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma entered the room grumbling angrily much to Kazuki's and Yuna's confusion.

"Um Ranma…?"

"Oh didn't see you guys there, listen I tried to talk some sense into Kuriko but instead she tried to talk me into a threesome, honestly I have never met a more perverted woman in all of my life!!!"

Ranma then noticed how heart broken the little ghost girl looked.

"What's your name again, kid?"

"Huh? Oh! It's Elizabeth."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't get your house back Elizabeth…"

"That's alright, it's what's inside that matters the most to me."

"Really, what's inside?" asked Ranma.

"A suit of armor that was worn by my mother, as I have that with me I will be happy no matter where I am."

Ranma smirked. "Let's go get it then."

"What about Kuriko?" asked Kazuki.

"She can kiss my ass for all I care!" said Ranma.

**

* * *

**

Rin walked down the street with a depressing aura about her. A kid who had been playing with a ball accidentally rolled his ball in front of her path. He ran up to get his ball but Rin had turned to look at the small child, her smile looked like that of a deranged psychopath, the poor kid ran off screaming his head off.

She turned to a car window and stared at her reflection. "One more time…"

* * *

Ranma and Elizabeth finally arrived at the mansion and looked in on the window. Inside was a suit of armor sitting on a chair, but the odd thing was…

"Uh why is the chest plate made for big breasts?" asked Ranma.

"Because it belonged to my mother."

"Your mother was a knight?"

"Yes and we were very happy together. But then…"

Tears started to swell up in her eyes, Ranma panicked a little seeing as how he had very little experience with crying kids. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Um…There, there."

Ranma scrambled for ideas in his brain for a solution to the little ghost girl's crying. That is until Ranma was hit with an epiphany.

"Hey!" Elizabeth seemed to stop for a moment and looked up at him. "What do you say we go get your armor, huh?"

"Sniff…Okay."

They walked over to the front door which was covered in protective seals being bound together magically.

"_I am so glad I made myself go through the Baksai Tenketsu training."_ thought Ranma.

Ranma punched his palm which then started to glow blue. "MAGICAL BAKSAI TENKETSU!!!"

Ranma jabbed his glowing finger into the middle of the glowing wall, it seemed to spider web but it wasn't shattering.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do the rest of this the hard way."

Both of Ranma's hands became engulfed in the same blue glow that covered his finger. Ranma reached his hands inside the barrier and started to pull out the seals but with great difficulty.

"Um Ranma?"

"Not now Elizabeth."

Ranma's face strained as he continued to pull out the seals.

"But Ranma…"

"Elizabeth I almost got it! Whatever it is can wait!"

"Okaaaaaaaay…"

Ranma grunted as pulled the final seal out.

"There, last one. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me that's so important?"

Elizabeth pointed in the direction of the girls' dorms and the boys' dorms…or dorm to be more accurate seeing as how Ranma accidentally merged them into one building. He stared bewildered at his finger. "I am never using that technique again."

* * *

Kuriko smiled as she approached Sayumi, since plan A had been flat out refused by Ranma it was time for plan B.

"Hello Sayumi."

Sayumi turned and glared at Kuriko. "What do you want Kazetsubaki?"

Honestly Sayumi never did like Kuriko very much, she was way too much of a snob and cared very little about honor.

"I've come to make you an offer." said Kuriko.

Sayumi scoffed. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

She turned and started to walk away.

"How about Ranma?" smirked Kuriko.

Sayumi visibly flinched and stopped walking.

"I see that I've caught your interest now."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!!" said Sayumi with a beet red face.

"Riiiiiiiight. Well, hear me out anyways."

As Kuriko started to dig through her dress pockets Sayumi decided to use this time to try and figure out an excuse for her recent reactions.

Kuriko finally pulled out two lollipops and showed them to the fighter girl.

"Candy." stated Sayumi dryly.

"Not just any candy, I made it myself and…"

Sayumi's dry tone seemed to stick. "Homemade candy."

"Let me finish!! Okay, so this candy has a special made from a lust potion."

"You mean love potion right?"

"No lust, I don't want to just cuddle with Kazuki you know; anyways my point is that with these lollipops I can finally get Kazuki's genes."

"Except Ranma will never let something like that happen. He's always looking out for Kazuki's best interest because he thinks he owes him something."

"That's where you come in."

Sayumi crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Oh really?!"

"Yes, that's why I made two of them. You give one to Ranma and screw him for as long as you like while I finally get Kazuki's genes. You get the man you've wanted for like ever, and get to be the mother who gives birth to the most powerful wizard the world has ever known. Win win. I'll even let you pick which candy you want."

Sayumi's face took on a serious expression, coming to an ultimate decision. She grabbed the candy from Kuriko, this made the blonde smile. But her happy face took on a shocked expression as Sayumi dropped them to the ground and crushed them underneath her foot.

"No deal."

Kuriko bent down and furiously tried to gather the broken pieces together.

"You're a fool!!! I give you a chance to force Ranma to be yours and you spat in my face!!! You should know that Ranma will NEVER love you on his own!!!" shouted Kuriko.

Sayumi bent down and picked Kuriko up by her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"Oh I'm a fool alright, a fool for my friend!! If Ranma ever does return my feelings I'm going to make sure it's because that's how he really feels and not because some stupid potion is forcing him to! I mean honestly who tries to gain some stupid fake love through drugged food, that'd be stupid!!"

In an alternate universe a certain Chinese Amazon let out a sneeze.

"No matter what happens I want for Ranma to be happy, even if…even if…" Sayumi's face saddened a little bit. "Even if he finds happiness with some other girl, but until Ranma finds the girl who'll make him happy, whether it's me or someone else, I will ALWAYS have his back!"

Sayumi lifted Kuriko off the ground. "And if you EVER try to do anything to hurt him, there will be no magic powerful enough, no wealth vast enough to protect you from my wrath!!!"

Sayumi roughly tossed Kuriko to the ground. "Shove off of Ranma, Kuriko…if you know what's good for you!"

Sayumi left leaving a cold chill in the air.

* * *

Ranma was walking down the street with a nervous expression on his face. Out of all the embarrassing moments he had in the past this one went to the top of the chart. He was just hoping at the moment that no one would make the connection.

"Ranma!"

"Huh? Oh Rin!"

Rin had walked over to him but this time around she had a very cute smile on her face.

"You're finally smiling! That's great, I'm really happy for you! Oh, you probably want your sword back right?"

Rin said nothing but continued to smile.

Ranma snapped his fingers and a yellow circular portal opened up in mid air. Ranma reached his arm inside and started to move it around searching for something.

"Let's see…there's my room key…don't know what that is…OH! Here it is."

Ranma pulled out Rin's sword and politely handed it to her.

"I'm really glad to see you've finally learned to smile."

With that Ranma walked off feeling a little better. However, once he was out of hearing range Rin let out a breath of relief.

"I just didn't have the guts to tell him…that…my face is stuck like this."

* * *

"Oh it's you. The little ghost girl. Listen I'm sorry your sad and everything but you're going to have to…"

"MOMMA!!!"

"Uh what?"

Elizabeth flew towards Kuriko and bowled her over onto the ground.

"What the Hell?!"

"You look exactly like my mother did all those years ago."

Elizabeth nuzzled her face into Kuriko's cleavage.

"I now have a new mommy!!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!"

* * *

Ranma had managed to sneak into the merged dorm and crept up the stairs. But he oddly enough found Sayumi standing in front of his door, however, for whatever reason she was as still as a statue.

"Sayumi what're you doing in front of my room?" questioned Ranma.

However, Sayumi remained unmoved as she stood in front of the door. Upon closer inspection Ranma noticed that the girl had a small blush across her face.

"Jeez Sayumi, I only see you frozen like this on Valentine's Day when your in the middle of the street with a box of chocolates in your hands."

Sayumi continued to remain frozen but he did notice that her blush deepened a bit. Finally giving in, Ranma followed Sayumi's gaze towards the door.

Now some boys liked to put signs on their doors sometimes to give it a personal touch or sometimes to simply keep dorm mates from entering the room by mistake, the same could be said about the girl's dorm. He knew that both Ranma and Kazuki had decided to go with signs for their doors, of course last time he saw Kazuki's it read 'Kazuki and Yuna', he had even heard that Sayumi got one for her room.

A thought then occurred to Ranma, he had accidentally merged the dorms. So what did that mean for the signs? Ranma gazed upon the door to see whether Ranma had some of Sayumi's sign or if Sayumi had some of Ranma's sign. But instead of either sign there was a merged one of the two labeled 'Ranumi's Room'.

"OH!…uh…I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

Sayumi slowly turned her head towards Ranma looking at him right in the face. Sayumi's blush filled up her entire head like a thermometer, her color giving a remarkable imitation of a red tomato. Steam poured out from her collar as she fainted onto the floor.

"AAAAAGH!!! SAYUMI!!! SPEAK TO ME!!!"

Sorry for the lack of update but I really wanted to finish this little adventure in one chapter. Oh boy I really need some more Maburaho inspiration. But I may have to bring a certain field trip up sooner than in the anime.


End file.
